


Seravina and The list of Myths

by Teenag3Disaster



Series: Seravina Two book [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenag3Disaster/pseuds/Teenag3Disaster
Series: Seravina Two book [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158356
Collections: My Guilty Pleasures, mythology





	1. Epilogue

Gods, higher beings, the roots of everything ever created. Who would have guessed the myths of gods actually came from some truth. The gods accompanied by angels, almost a crossover of two worlds. Like some fucked up cameo. If someone told you that Angels and Mythical Gods coexisted would you believe them? It's insane to think about but in a way it's amazing. Two different powerful beings living in each other's presence. You'd think with so many egotistical gods they'd fall apart, but instead their living in the best way they can. Since the beginning of time, the angels and gods have been working together to benefit their home and leaders. Of course, there had to be leaders, order was needed, and without it, chaos would've struck the celestial entities sooner.  
They set up the eldest and wisest woman and men to lead. Never needing to switch because gods can't die. That was until the quarrel between the most well-known angel and leader. Can you guess who? If you didn't say Lucifer then you're wrong. No one really knows what happened between Lucifer and the top dogs, but we can guarantee it wasn't good. The angels and gods made up thousands of rumors. Bickering about which one was right. "Lucifer was cast down for testing the leaders", " no he left on his own", "please we all know Luci wouldn't leave," It hurt the leaders so much to see one of their children turn rotten, but what could they do.  
No one actually knew what happened except Lucifer and his father. It was a mystery that slowly dissolved over time. The only problem was the angels were beginning to lose interest. They loved each other but felt like there was more out there for them. That was when one of the leaders "Zena" suggested they create new beings. Beings who are not god-like, who can live with freedom, and no worries.  
The leaders agreed and made "Earth". The organisms were made with unique features, so they could all be special in their own way. Some are flawed while others are seemingly perfect. They called them humans. All was right until Lucifer heard the news of the "humans". He grew jealous. He refused to believe they replaced him that quickly. So he traveled down to the earth and spread evil. The humans started killing each other and claiming superiority. It hurt the leaders tremendously, it even killed them. One by one, leaders started to grow sick and vanish, only leaving behind memories. Zena and Acutyia (a-cute-tia) were the last gods standing. Lucifer continued to wreak havoc all over the earth and Zena was slowly meeting the fate the others had. Acutyia had to do something.  
When he realized if lucifer keeps up the actions he soon will perish, leaving all his children alone. He needed someone else to look after them. So he called in his trusted gods and Zena and pitched his idea. A soul that was a mixture of all things ever created. No god and angel have fornicated. So there was no record of a super hybrid. The gods and angels were hesitant but complied. Hera, Zeus, and Poseidon took part of themselves and gave it to Acutya. Acutyia asked them to leave him be with Zena, in case the experiment failed. "Zena I need you to give me a piece of yourself," He'd say in a sad tone. Sad because he knew Zena was already losing pieces of herself and if she gave him a piece she'd disappear completely. Zena gave him what he wanted and smiled as her body began to crumble. Tears trickled down Acutyia's face as he stirred the ingredients together. He remembered he had to put a piece of himself in there, so he put in the biggest piece.  
A fourth of his heart, so the new lifeform would be as powerful as he was. As he continued to stir the pot the ground began to shake. A blast shot into the sky, bursting through the clouds surrounding the haven and shooting Acutyia back into a nearby wall. He heard crying but the blast so powerful he hit his head and fell asleep. When he woke up he saw his sons Michael and Apollo holding a baby girl. She was giggling in their arms and he couldn't help but smile. "I see you met your sister" He groaned trying to stand up. "What's her name," Apollo asked "I don't know, I didn't really choose one" Acutyia "What about Alithyia?" Michael said. Apollo smiled "I like that name bro". "It's beautiful Michael, but I need you to know something" Acutyia started. "Alithyia has all of your powers, including your brother..." "which means he's going to be looking for her, I created a subsection of the haven for you three to thrive and live but you need to look after her." He finished. "Father what about you?" Michael questioned. "I'll be fine as Alithyia grows, I'll heal," Acutyia said. "Now leave and only return if necessary," He said sternly. The siblings left and fled to their new home. Where Alithyia shall live for her everlasting life, or so the brothers would think...


	2. A Day at Crims Breek

"Seravina, Seravina," a voice murmured. "Help me, Seravina, please," the voice yelled. Seravina shot out of bed, startled. Her breath, shaking at a rapid pace, her face stained with tears, and her hands trembling. "you're okay, Seravina, you're fine," she said as she tried to calm down. She looked to the left of her bedframe and saw her alarm say 7:30. "Oh, shit-" She got out of bed, brushed her teeth, and put on her uniform. She hated that uniform ever since she first got enrolled in Crims Breek. It's a school for the arts Seravina got accepted because of her immense talents.

Her father likes to say she's a gift from God or how there wasn't a thing in this world she couldn't do. And for a while, Seravina believed that. That was until her mother died, and her father left. Now before you start grabbing your tissues and, bawling let us explain. Seravina's father works in marketing. 

He encouraged Seravina to get emancipated when she turned 15. He felt like they were falling apart, and they couldn't be a real family without her mother, and frankly, she agreed. Only because she needed to be away from him before he started blaming her for her mother's death. Seravina's mother died in a car accident on her way to Seravina's piano recital. Her dad never stated how he felt towards her, but she always felt like it was her fault. She used to go to therapy because of the accident. 

She would tell the specialist that the accident felt off like there was more to the story. She would even speak about how she would feel out of place at times. The doctors would say she was experiencing aftershock or that she has depression, but she felt fine. 

Seravina grabbed her shoes and ran out of the door. She lives in this luxury apartment complex by the subway. Her dad sends her money every while, but she never sees him. She slid on the stairwell and ran to the subway. 

"Subway Train C ready to leave in 5 minutes," some lady said in the intercom. 

Seravina headed to Train C and caught a seat between a drunk old man and a prissy rich woman. A homeless man got onto the train car and stood in front of Seravina and the woman. The woman stared at Seravina and the Hobo and then whispered something under her breath. That irritated Seravina, she always hated judgemental people. One time her mother had given money to a homeless man and told seravina that no matter what he has done doesn't take away from the fact that he needs help. Seravina got out of her seat and told the man to take it.

The man thanked her while the woman hissed. Seravina laughed, grabbing her things as they reached her stop. "Willis Avenue" was the corner store her mother used to take her to all the time. It's also the place she meets up with her best friends.

"Yo V," Seravina heard behind her. She turned around and saw her two best friends Shiloh and Zeke. She smiled as the two boys embraced her in a warm hug. "Good morning, you two," Seravina said. "Good morning," Zeke slurred. "Zeke, don't tell me you're high right now," Seravina said walking, to the school. Zeke leaned his weight onto her and Shiloh and laughed. "Every great artist was either out of their mind or on drugs," He said confidently. 

Zeke was a talented painter, administrators believe he's the next Van Gogh. I believe he's twisted enough to be compared to the late artist. He's half Mexican, so he's always bringing up how he's gonna be the next big Latino artist, even if he's white-passing. We reached the school just in time for us to get a tardy slip. "I'll see you losers at lunch okay?" Seravina said to the boys. She headed to her first class, music. She never really had to do anything in that class, because the teachers already knew her talents, yet today was different.

She sat in a chair tucked in the corner of the music room and heard a ringing. She closed her eyes trying to flush out the sound but it only grew louder. She fell on the ground and rolled into a cradle position. The teacher ran to her aide as Seravina started to scream. When Seravinas eyes opened she was in the nurses' office on the sickbeds. She tried to get up but the nurse sat her back down. "Ms. Liden can I please go to lunch," Seravina pleaded.

"Vina you have a terrible headache I think it's best you lay down," She said. Seravina huffed "Please Ms.L I have my medication with me," The nurse laughed and nodded. Ms.Liden was like Seravina's school mother, always helping her whenever she needed it. Seravina hopped up quickly and ran out of the office. She headed to the cafe and the noise hit her like a bullet. The laughter and munching grew louder and louder and her vision almost went blurry unit Shiloh came up behind her. 

"Hey V, you okay?" he said snapping her out of her daze. "yeah, yeah I'm all good" Seravina walked with Shiloh to her lunch table. She sat down and started to eat her sandwich. "Class was complete ass the teacher hated my song," Shiloh said. "She just doesn't have good taste," Seravina joked. Shiloh got into the school because of his musical abilities. His songs are so passionate and he's a lyrical genius. He wants to be the next Sam Smith except black.

"Where's Zeke"Shiloh said. "Right here duh," Zeke said. They turned around and saw him with Meredith. Meredith giggled and Seravina rolled her eyes. Seravina never really liked Meredith, she was absolutely gorgeous on the outside but her insides ruined it. She had long healthy hair, brown eyes, and brown skin. She was the first Desi ballerina in the school, and just like her posture, everything had to be on point. Meredith was also always in this one-sided competition with Seravina. If Seravina did a cartwheel Meredith would do a handspring. It was weird, Shiloh noticed it too but he and Seravina knew how happy Meredith made Zeke happy, so they left her alone. 

"Do you guys want to go to the corner store after school, I heard they giving out free subs," Shiloh said. Seravina was about to answer when the ringing started again. This time it was louder. Her vision went blurred until this outline of a woman appeared. The figure quickly disappeared when Seravina snapped back into reality. 

"V can you come?" Zeke asked. Seravina looked at Meredith who had a glare on her face. "Actually I think I'm gonna go home I have a headache," Seravina whispered. The boys nodded and Meredith said "What about me," "You have a dance recital" Zeke said confused. Meredith laughed "I'm glad you remembered," she kissed Zeke's cheek and the bell rang. 

Seravina's headaches were only getting worse so she grabbed her stuff and went back to the nurse. The nurse sent Seravina home and she took a nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man Seravina was acting weird today," Zeke said as he and Shiloh entered the store. "Yeah she kept looking off into space, I heard she collapsed in music," Shiloh continued. The boys got their subs and sat in the corner store for hours. The night was approaching and it seemed like the boys needed to go home. "Shy I need to get home before my mom curses me out," Zeke stated. "You right I forgot to take the chicken out of the freezer and I already know my mom's gonna beat my ass" Shiloh Joked. They walked out of the corner store and the street was pitch black. All they could see was the outline of the forest. "Zeke do you see that," Shiloh said while pointing between the trees. "Don't play with me Shy" Zeke groaned as he squinted his eyes. "I'm not man i-it looks like V," 

"Help, Help me," Seravina yelled running barefoot. "V hey over here" The boys yelled trying to get her attention. "She doesn't see us," Shiloh said. "I don't think she can hear us either, come on," Zeke said running towards Seravina. Zeke grabbed Seravina and she screamed. "No get off me, help Please," she hollered. "Seravina it's us, come on snap out of it" Zeke yelled. Seravina calmed down. "Zeke?" she questioned he nodded and flashed a quick smile. 

" V why were you running and where the hell were you?" Shiloh asked. "I-I don't know, when I left school I went home and fell asleep a-and I just remember waking up in the woods near this ball of light," Seravina stuttered. "V did you get into my weed stash?" Shiloh said. "No I swear, I've had weird dreams and shit all weak and that ball looked so familiar, I touched it and it popped all over me," she continued. Zeke and Shiloh looked at her with a look of concern. "Look I can't explain it but as soon as I touched the light sirens or-or bells went off, they were loud and they hurt my ears" "Then the ground started to shake and these figures started to chase me, I tried to run but my vision went blurry, and I blacked out," 

"V I think you need to sit down," Zeke suggested. Seravina skin grew cold and hairs on her spine stood up. "I can't, they're here," Seravina said as she started to get frantic. "Who the hell is her Seravina," Shiloh said frustrated. The ground started to shake, cracks started to form in the road, the street lights were popping one after another until the final one reached the horrid creatures who chased Seravina. The creatures howled in excitement as they found Seravina. "It's them," Seravina said. They're here...


End file.
